Plena
by hOi.sugOi
Summary: Acontece. Naruto narra uma situação inusitada em sua vida. O ponto de vista de Naruto da minha fanfiction "Situação"


* * *

*Antes de começar a fic,

Gostaria de alertar que esta fic é quase uma continuação da fic Situação, de minha autoria. Confesso, que seria melhor que lessem primeiro a Situação, mas tentei colocar aqui tudo explicadinho.

Esse é o ponto de vista do Naruto, do mesmo fato narrado.

Espero que curtam.

Beijinhos

Com vocês...

Plena*

Plena; situação

Tenho que admitir que de todas as minhas qualidades, a perseverança está acima até da minha auto-confiança.

E a perseverança que me fez continuar. Que me fez agüentar e ter forças que um dia a minha vida poderia mudar. E acreditar acima de tudo.

Então lutei. E muito. Vi coisas em vida que se assemelham ao inferno, mas se eu soubesse que para chegar onde estou hoje, teria que passar por tudo de novo três vezes ou mais, eu o faria sem pensar. Hoje, sinto-me... pleno.

Até certo ponto da minha vida, tudo se resumia a meu único objetivo: ser o próximo Hokage. Mas eu era um garoto. Imaturo, louco... Órfão. Algumas vezes parecia não existir o amanhã para mim, então eu fazia o que queria. Não era a toa que as pessoas me repudiassem tanto...

Mas a criança cresce. O fruto amadurece. E "por detrás de um grande homem, existe uma grande mulher", você já deve ter ouvido falar. No meu caso pode-se dizer que ela não era grande e sim... plena.

_-Sasuke-Kun! Sasuke-Kun!_

Foi a primeira frase que ouvi da boca dela. Engraçado que ainda me lembro com clareza do sorriso, da expressão... Da estridente e irritante voz.

Foi ouvindo o nome de outro com tanta paixão que me apaixonei por ela. Perdidamente.

Cresci com ela nos meus sonhos. Cresci também levando incontáveis foras, chutes, socos, tapas... Mas acho que já falei da perseverança... Não preciso voltar a fita, preciso?

Muitas vezes arquitetei situações para um possível encontro sempre fracassando em peso em todas elas. E muitas noites passei em claro sonhando com os possíveis encontros. Imaginava inúmeras maneiras, inúmeras frases que diria a ela... Inúmeros esbarrões... Quedas ou toques na mão. Mas nunca em minha vida eu poderia imaginar que nos cruzaríamos daquela maneira. Foi coisa de cinema.

Tudo bem, cinema não. Mas um belo conto de verão.

Naquela noite, era um festival na cidade. Eu já tinha ouvido o não da boca dela. Para não mofar em casa na fossa, resolvi sair com os amigos. O combinado era com o Sasuke e Hyuuga, mas aquela a Yamanako apareceu. Torci o nariz. Um pouco de inveja. Piorou quando vi Tenten chegar pulando no pescoço do Neji. "Mas que m..." pensei.

_-Yo Sasuke-Kun_

Então ouvi a voz dela me abrindo instantaneamente um sorriso exaltado. Mas meu sorriso murchou quando a vi se aproximando timidamente com o Rock Lee. Fiquei espumando. Ela me disse não para ir ao festival com aquele "escovinha"?

E nem me deu tempo de cumprimentá-la e aquele sobrancelhudo a puxou para um canto. Senti meu rosto queimar de ódio. Como ele conseguia ser tão inconveniente?

Não me agüentei vendo aquele cuia perto dela e criando o máximo de coragem que consegui, me aproximei:

_-Yo Sakura-Chan! Tudo bom?_ – perguntei ignorando o sobrancelhudo

Para meu total assombro ela me puxou a força para um canto deixando o sobrancelhudo a ver navios. Soltei fogos internamente e nem me dei conta para onde é que ela me levava. Naquele momento meus olhos e pensamentos eram dela e se me empurrassem numa fogueira, acho que levaria mais de dez minutos para simplesmente notar o fogo. Como ela mexe comigo...

Com medo de perder uma boa oportunidade, do nada eu surtei. Comecei a falar sem parar. As palavras pareciam se atropelar na minha boca e naquele momento me lembro claramente de tê-la elogiado umas centenas de vezes. Ela apenas sorria. Uma vez ou outra "Concordo.". Ainda assim aquilo me satisfazia. Como eu era idiota...

Foi aí que eu vi Sakura "pasmar" de repente. Ficou branca. Eu tive a impressão que ela tinha acabado de passar dessa para uma melhor.

_-Nee Sakura-Chan... O que houve?_

Ela não respondia. Eu comecei a ficar preocupado falando mais e mais, se é que isso era possível.

_-Tu-tudo bem Naruto... Eu acho... Eu sei que estou... É.._

Ela falava coisas desconexas. Notei seu rosto ficar cada vez mais pálido fazendo meu corpo se arrepiar. Será que ela estava morrendo mesmo?

-_O que houve Sakura-Chan? Você está bem?_

Perguntei pegando em seu pulso. Levei um susto ao ver que seus batimentos estavam acelerados e me aproximei de seu rosto suando frio. O que estava acontecendo afinal?

_-Naruto..._

Depois daí eu... Eu sinceramente não sei descrever. Só sei dizer que Sakura me puxou violentamente pelos cabelos e me beijou. Aliás, tentou me beijar. Era dente no lábio. Nariz na língua. Lábio na língua. Era estranho. Muito estranho. Mas era a Sakura afinal. E eu se quer cogitei me afastar.

Depois de alguns minutos naquele estranho beijo, ela cessou. E durante alguns segundos eu fiquei estático. Fiquei esperando ela me dar um tapa ou coisa do nível. Na verdade eu não sabia o que esperar dela. Seu rosto era inexpressivo, o que me deixou infinitamente mais confuso.

_-Gomen Naruto..._

Mas de repente ela me fita nos olhos dizendo isso. Em seguida abaixou a cabeça. Abri um sorriso mais aliviado. "Ela só estava sem jeito pelo beijo estranho", pensei. E não pensando em me fazer comer poeira. Ou concentrando chakra para me matar.

_-Tudo tem sua primeira vez Sakura..._

Falei carinhosamente, abraçando-a pela cintura. Ela corou instantaneamente e tentou me dizer algo, mas abafei as palavras com um novo beijo. Passei meus lábios levemente nos dela sendo correspondido em seguida com desejo. Meu corpo inflamou.

_-Sakura-Chan..._

Soltei extasiado. Subi uma mão para as costas e outra para o cabelo para evitar uma loucura. Minha vontade mesmo era de lhe segurar firme mais embaixo... Fazê-la sentir todo o meu desejo contido de anos em sua espera... Mas tive medo de sair "aloprando". Contentei-me com um carinho nos cabelos. Mas senti as mão delicadas da minha Sakura deslizarem pela minha cintura e apertar-me com desejo embaixo da camisa. Mordi o lábio dela com desejo. A situação estava ficando perigosa.

Mas minha alegria SEMPRE dura pouco. Ela cessa o beijo novamente me fitando nos olhos com ansiedade. Eu sorri com malicia, meu desejo era quase visível, se é que você me entende e confesso que já estava perdendo o tino. Tentei beijá-la de novo, mas ela segurou as minhas mãos e... Fugiu.

Fiquei sem ação observei estático ela sumir na multidão. Pensei até procurá-la, mas... Ela deveria estar tão confusa quanto eu. Resolvi esperar até o dia seguinte. Por hora eu estava muito satisfeito.

Confesso que delirei a noite toda com ela em meus sonhos. E somente no dia seguinte que notei um leve ferimento no lábio inferior. Uma marca para eu não esquecer daquele dia? Como se isso fosse preciso...

E nesse mesmo dia, me arrependi amargamente de não ter corrido atrás dela. Eu NUNCA a encontrava. Em lugar algum. Nunca estava no hospital. Nunca estava em casa. Nem com as amigas. E nem nas ruas! Nada. Eu esperava em lugares estratégicos. Esperava perto da casa das meninas. Perto da casa dela... Mas não a encontrava de forma alguma. No começo pensei que fosse de fato um desencontro, mas...

Ela estava fugindo de mim. Mas por que afinal? Realmente o primeiro beijo foi bem estranho, mas depois... Estávamos tão bem... Foi tudo tão... Eu sabia que ela gostava do Sasuke, mas se justamente foi ela quem começou eu achei que... Aonde que eu tinha errado?

Essas perguntas me agonizaram durante um bom tempo até que por um acaso a encontrei caminhando apressadamente. Meu coração disparou e não perdi tempo:

_-Até quando você vai fugir de mim?_

Ela me olhou assustada parecendo olhar para um fantasma.

_-Fugir? Eu não estou fugindo de você..._

Ergui uma sobrancelha. A quem ela estava querendo enganar?

_-Ahh... Não está fugindo não...? Você está sempre na sauna. Nunca em casa. Nem com as meninas. Eu sou idiota, mas nem tanto_.

Soltei essas palavras sentindo uma estranha segurança para começar a intimidá-la. E de alguma forma ela estava se deixando levar, o que só me fazia ganhar força.

_-Foi por causa daquele dia ne..._

_-Não... ! Digo..._

Ela se calou de repente. De fato nem liguei, eu não queria conversa mesmo. E já estava ficando próxima dela o suficiente para poder lhe segurar pelo pulso quando me deparo com meu maior pesadelo amoroso...

_-Yo Sasuke..._

Cumprimentei. Somos amigos acima de tudo, mas há momentos que simplesmente queria matá-lo. O Uchiha nos cumprimentou e Sakura continuou em seu silencio apenas se limitando a sorrir para ele em resposta. Queimei em ciúme. Mesmo um simples sorriso dela, era de me tirar do sério.

E a chegada do Uchiha não poderia ter sido pior naquele momento. Ficamos num silencio estranho e confuso. Acho até que levou alguns minutos para aquele idiota se mancar e seguir seu caminho. Mas foi justo naquele momento que senti minha coragem se esvair. Era o Uchiha afinal... E eu sabia que era dele de quem ela gostava. Seus olhos não mentiam.

-_É ele né..._

Ela apenas abaixou a cabeça.

_-Não! É que..._

_-Tudo bem Sakura-Chan..._

Me aproximei, beijei sua fronte e disse:

-_Obrigado por aquele dia._

Fui para casa. Passei o resto daquele dia enclausurado. Homens também ficam na fossa afinal...

E depois de comer sabe-se lá quantos raméns, eu decidi dormi. Custei a pegar no sono, Sakura não me saia da cabeça. Mas sempre que me lembrava do beijo, os olhos dela acompanhando o Uchiha sumir na rua vinham em resposta. Berrei no travesseiro de ódio e apaguei. Recomendo isso como terapia.

Mas não sei que horas exatamente aconteceu tal feito, mas só sei dizer que no meio da noite escutei minha campanhia se esguelar na cozinha. Estava com tanto sono que sinceramente achei estar num sonho. Desci me arrastando. Quem era a essa hora da noite?

_-Sakura-Chan? O que houve?_

Senti meu sangue drenar. Ela estava pasma, muito pasma. Perguntei a ela centenas de coisas, mas ela só me fitava nos olhos num olhar distante e confuso. Preocupado, levei minha mão ao seu rosto tentando trazê-la de volta a si. Precisava fazer alguma coisa! Ela não tinha reação alguma até que...

Ela me beijou. Ela me agarrou. Se entregou. Quando dei por mim, estava sem bermuda, sem culpa, sem medo. Ela era minha. Toda minha. E eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

E daquele dia em diante, eu fazia de tudo para vê-la. E creio que ela também.

_-Estava pensando se você não queria fazer esse exercício comigo e..._

Nos estudávamos. Nos consumíamos. Nos entregávamos.

_-Pensei ter esquecido minha carteira..._

E esquecia também o corpo. A alma. O prazer.

Nos tornamos amantes. Por escolha dela. Mas confesso que não foi tão ruim. Tem uma pessoa em especial que também não quero magoar.

Entretanto, apesar de toda essa nossa sintonia, Sasuke ainda era um fantasma. Muita coisa se encaixou quando descobri que no dia do nosso primeiro beijo, ela o viu beijar a Ino. E de fato, eles estavam namorando. E não poderia ser pior também quando a via se perder em pensamentos na presença dele. Ou então ficar distante após uma visita do mesmo. Eu achava que já tinha mudado algo no coração dela, mas por vezes me peguei completamente enganado.

As vezes a via quase querer chorar e eu sabia que não podia dizer nada. Sakura e Naruto era um trato. Não um compromisso. Porém ao invés de brigar, eu fazia diferente: a satisfazia. Eu queria ser para ela um porto seguro, uma válvula de escape. Não um fardo. Um problema.

Mas muitas vezes não me contentei e tentei conversar com ela a respeito, sempre sendo desencorajado por algumas indiretas. Acho que ela lia meus pensamentos e rebatia de forma agressiva.

Porém, um dia minha necessidade da alma se fez maior que a do corpo.

_-Sakura..._

Chamei baixinho com ela ainda em meu colo depois do nosso prazer. Ela me mordeu o pescoço em resposta. Acho que ela não entendeu ou notou a seriedade de minha voz.

-_Até quando a gente..._

Tentei começar, mas ela já veio logo me cortando. Falou do nosso trato. Frisou nosso trato. Frisou que aquilo tudo não se passava de um passatempo. Que eu e ela éramos simplesmente amantes... E tudo o mais que é superficial num relacionamento. Sorri em resposta escondendo uma dor profunda. Ouvi calado. Minha necessidade da pessoa dela estava acima de qualquer tentativa de orgulho. Ou revolta.

Aceitei tudo contanto que ela voltasse. E ela voltava. E quando não voltava eu a procurava. Posso dizer que a segunda situação acontecia mais que a primeira. Mas eu não ligava... Ela era vital no meu dia. E vital na minha vida. E volta e meia eu falava a respeito. Não conseguia disfarçar meu sentimento. Soltávamos faíscas. Me machucava e ficava sempre naquela: "Será que ela volta?"

Mas o tempo foi passando e fui me acostumando com aquilo. Houve momentos que chegava no limite do meu prazer com lágrimas nos olhos, mas estava decidido a mudar. Ela ainda era minha e eu estava lançada a minha sorte para conquistá-la. Eu só precisava me acertar.

E que o destino gosta de me testar, não é de hoje. Sasuke havia terminado com a Ino. Minha insegurança se multiplicou.

Tentei me manter neutro perante Sakura. Mesmo que ela há muito não demonstrasse estar sendo afetada pelo Uchiha. Mas coração de apaixonado sabe como é né... O mundo conspira contra a gente.

E para piorar ele não só terminou com a porca(que fazia questão de SEMPRE falar mal de minha Sakura), mas como também começou a procurar demais a minha Haruno. QUE ÓDIO!

Me dava mais ódio ainda quando a via sair sorridente do trabalho ao lado dele. Eu confesso que muitas vezes a segui ou fiquei vigiando de algum canto... Mas me dê um desconto! Estava inseguro. Amor não se acha na esquina, né?

Muitas vezes fiz burradas descaradamente. Muitas vezes ela quase me pegou e para evitar uma situação desnecessária, um dia simplesmente me proibir de fazer isso. Parei. Aquilo estava me envenenando. As vezes eu não conseguia disfarçar meu ciúme, que muitas vezes; friso MUITAS VEZES; admito ter sido doentio. E eu precisava confiar nela. E mesmo que ela fizesse algo... Ainda éramos amantes... O que eu poderia exigir?

Mas para minha alegria, ela aparecia em meu portão, aparecia em minha janela... Meu coração saia pela boca. Por vezes nem "oi" eu dizia. Já rasgava roupa, colava boca, unia o corpo... Sakura era sinceramente tudo que me faltava.

_-O Festival das Flores..._

Então chegou o tão esperado Festival das Flores. Aquela semana eu tremi na base. Mais do que qualquer outro dia.

Eu sempre ouvi da boca dela que sonhava um dia ir naquele festival com o maldito Uchiha. E ele estava próximo dela. MUITO PROXIMO para o gosto do meu corpo e coração. Não falei nada a respeito. Mesmo porque tínhamos marcado de comer ramen juntos e... Eu não podia cobrar nada dela. Se ela quisesse mudar de planos... Estava em seu total direito.

_-Ela vai sair com ele... Eu o ouvi dizer que a convidaria..._

Numa conversa, Neji falou a Tenten. Estavamos no Ichiraku e tamanho foi o nervoso que deixei meu rámen todo cair na roupa. O Hyuuga me olhou com deboche e me xingou como de costume. Em respeito a Tenten, apenas me retirei. Minha vontade era de liberar o nono selo da Kyuubi e fazê-lo... Deixa até para lá...

O dia que se sucedeu foi longo e muito tortuoso. Ela era minha de fato. Quase todas as noites, em momentos únicos. Mas eu ainda sentia que algo faltava... E aquele dia talvez, tudo poderia ir por água abaixo com um simples convite... Com um simples sorriso. Eu não sabia o que fazer. De fato, há muito não a via sofrer nem falar do outro. Há muito ela vinha se entregar no meio da noite sem aviso. Há muito éramos mais que amantes. Eu sentia... Mesmo que ela negasse. Mesmo que ela fingisse. Eu tinha me acostumado, mas... Só de pensar em dividir a atenção dela com o outro, sinto meu corpo arder num ódio descontrolado.

Toda a minha armadura que fiz para conseguir sobreviver naquela brincadeira ao lado dela, tinha acabado de quebrar só por ter ouvido que o Uchiha iria convidá-la para sair. Me forcei a não chorar e menos ainda procurá-la. Eu tinha que confiar nela. Mesmo sentindo toda a minha esperança ruir. Nem o rámen que prometi a ela eu consegui fazer... Dormi o dia inteiro.

Quando acordei já era noite. Senti um pesar no coração. A casa estava vazia. Ela não veio. Sentei-me na borda da cama fingindo estar conformado. Corri para o chuveiro.

Deixei a água descer quente... Precisava tentar acalmar os pensamentos. Era de se esperar que acontecesse isso, não era?

Foi ai que... Senti a porta do box se abrir. Meu coração quase saiu pela boca quando senti um corpo deveras conhecido me abraçar por trás. Aquele corpo...

_-Pensei que fosse fazer o rámen para gente..._

Uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha.

Nunca mais tive dúvidas. Ela era minha. Plenamente minha.

* * *

Bem...

Eu tinha que escrever essa fic senão eu iria morrer xD

Espero que tenham gostado ^^

Bjinhos pessoal


End file.
